Thorn
Personality He likes to be wild and live a little. He may not be the smartest wolf, but he does think positively and does what he can to make his mate happy. He is charming and likes to flirt with any female wolf he can get to even if they could possibly pummel him. History From the moment he could open his eyes and start walking around, Thorn had grown close to both of his littermates, Thistle and Rose. They were a pure Skeleton litter as they had ancestors who had been in the gang ever since it was first formed. They took deep pride in the Skeletons and were often wrestling with each other to sharpen up their skills for when they got older. Thistle had been the one who took the training the most serious, next being Thorn, while their sister, Rose, did what she wanted without pushing herself as much as her brothers. They still got along and Thorn couldn't be happier with his siblings. Even as they lost their parents, they all stuck beside each other loyally. As they got to two years old, both of Thorn's littermates started to find amusement in his acts of flirtation towards any she-wolfs near their age. His favorite though, after spotting her and feeling attracted to her, had been a she-wolf by the name of Violet. He still was a little flirt even if he hadn't encountered as often due to how much he liked her. Both Rose and Thistle ended up dying from a shared illness that Thorn had been spared from getting himself after being told to stay away from his littermates. He grieved for his siblings and felt the missing parts of him he had when they were there with him. Thorn's widow aunt soon gave birth to his two cousins: Ari and Omen. He soon saw Rose in the little Ari with her social and carefree nature, but there was only a little of Thistle in Omen with the pup's quiet nature as he had not gained the interest of training like his brother had. Their mother died after birth and Thorn was the only living family that Ari and Omen grew to know. When word got around that Venom and Ivy's brother, Odin, was dead and only a pup was still alive, Thorn had been one of the few chosen to go out and find the missing Loki in order to bring him to the Skeletons so that he could join their ranks. He had been paired with Violet and spent some time talking to her as they searched for the trickster of a pup. When they did find him, it was Shadow who also found him and managed to convince Loki to go to the Southern Pack instead. Thorn left the scene in irritation over not completing his task. He took his frustration out while going on a run and having Violet join him as well. It didn't take too long before Thorn decided that he should have taken the advice that his siblings gave him before their death. After it was Violet first who hinted towards being more than just friends. It was then that Thorn asked if she wanted to be his mate and the other had said yes. Thorn continued between being a mate for Violet, teasing her about pups even when they both agreed to wait, and raising Ari and Omen as well as focusing on his own duties to provide for the gang. When Loki came to join the gang, Thorn saw his and Violet's mission as a success now just to feel good about the fact that the pup had come to join them now even if he had to face the initiation tests to officially be a member. When Venom decided to break the Skeleton Gang from the Southern Pack and be their own independent group, Thorn was rather proudful of that as he was a true Skeleton wolf that would stay with this gang to the end as his family had before him. He helped Ari and Omen along in the trek to their new home and was one of the members who helped get things prepared to get them settled in. Family Tree Thorn's Family Tree Quotes Trivia Thorn has the strongest immune system compared to those of his littermates and his cousins, Ari and Omen.Category:Clash of the Wolves Category:Skeleton Gang Category:Skeleton Members